A Perfect Moment
by DancerGirl136
Summary: As a writer, words were his life. He spent his time constantly thinking of how to word feelings and emotions. The expressing part of it had always been a bit more complicated. My take on the morning after the Season 4 finale. Because the fandom really needs another one of these stories.


**Hi there guys. It's been a long time since I've posted anything, and this is the first time I've written anything for Castle. I'm a massive fan of the show and wanted to do my own take on the morning after at the start of Season 5. I did write this quite a while ago before the season started, but hadn't gotten around to posting it. And yes, I'm aware that we have more than enough fics of this moment in the fandom, but one more won't hurt hahaha. So anyway, hope you guys enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcome, especially since I'm not used to writing for Castle. If you've read any of my other stories you'll know how different Castle is for me to write about haha. Thanks! **

Bodies pressed together, limbs entangled, and hearts beating as one. Richard Castle could not believe it. The moment he had dreamed of for so long had finally occurred.

_"All I could think about was you. I just want you."_

Never before had a few sentences had such an effect on him. As a writer, words were his life. He spent his time constantly thinking of how to word feelings and emotions. The expressing part of it had always been a bit more complicated, especially when it came to Kate Beckett. But those words were the most wonderful ones he had ever heard.

"Rick?"

Ok, that was pretty high on the list too. His name had never sounded so wonderful. The times they called each other by first name were often highly emotional, and usually in tense situations. She had never said it like this before; so full of comfort and ease, although he could detect some nervousness as well.

"Yeah?" he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you."

Ok, this list was growing by the minute. Those were his three favourite words, as long as they were spoken by her.

"I realised I hadn't said it," she offered softly. "And while I hope our previous activities proved that, I wanted to say it. Because I really do Rick."

She looked up at him, anxiousness covering her face. Rick simply pulled her against him tighter and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you Kate; so much. And thank you for telling me that." Rick's voice shook with emotion, as the events of that evening and what she had just said caught up to him.

Katherine Beckett loved him.

She shifted herself so she was sitting up a little more and face to face with him.

"I love you." she said again, this time her voice stronger. Her words washed over him as he began to comprehend it.

He crushed her to him, overcome with feelings that he'd never felt before. Her soft gasp reached his ears and he released her instantly, worried about her reaction. When he glanced at her he found her face tense with pain.

"Are you okay?"

Kate nodded, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position. When Rick's eyes didn't move from her face, she sighed softly. She knew she would have to tell him about her day, and she wanted to, but she had wanted to wait a little while; keep this night special for them without her injuries hanging over them.

"I told you he got away. But we may have fought before that. And he certainly is a trained killer. I was throwing everything I had at him, and he kept knocking me over like it was nothing."

She could see the concern growing in his eyes, the realisation of what she been put through while he wasn't there.

She continued on. "He pushed me and I rolled. Right off the edge. And he left me there to die, hanging from the wall."

Rick's face morphed into an expression she had rarely seen before; one of intense pain and concern.

"Kate," he choked out. "How ..."

"Ryan got there just in time." she anticipated his question. "Pulled me back. He'd brought backup, and Gates was there."

Castle winced. "She's pissed isn't she?"

"That would be an understatement. She put Esposito and I on suspension."

Surprise took over Rick's face. "Really? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She took a deep breath before continuing her thought. "I resigned."

"What?" Rick gasped. He searched her face, looking for confirmation that she was ok.

Kate hurried to explain. "I realised who I'd become, what I'd let this case do to me. And you're right. It's not worth dying for. My mom wouldn't want that. And when I was hanging off the building, I realised that all I wanted was you. That I couldn't die before I'd told you how I felt. How important you are to me, how much I love you."

Rick moved his hands to her face, brushing away the tears that had formed, and kissing her softly.

"I'm so glad you realised that. I just wish you hadn't been through that."

"I'll be ok though. Wounds heal. As long as I've got you, I'll be ok."

Kate couldn't believe what she was saying. While it was all true, her walls were crashing right, left and centre, leaving her unsure of herself. But she did know that having Castle would make it all alright.

There was a moment of silence before Rick spoke again. "Do you regret your decision? About quitting?"

Kate thought for a moment. "No, but I think I will. I think walking from this case was the right thing to do, but I'm scared. Scared of who I am if I'm not a cop, about walking down the street without my badge and gun. What am I supposed to do?"

Rick pulled her against him again. "I don't know Kate. And I know it's scary to have your life open and unplanned, especially when it's been so clear for such a long time. But I will love you no matter what you do. You can be a kick ass cop or something else; but as long as you're you Kate, I will be here."

Kate buried her face in his shoulder, overcome with his words. How did she end up with such a wonderful man?

"Thank you." she whispered, unable to say anything else.

"Always." he said, causing tears to spill from her eyes and fall to his neck.

They lay there for a while, each considering what had happened that night, revelling in the feeling of being in each other's arms.

"Can I see?" Rick whispered into the darkness.

Kate hesitated. She knew he needed to see for himself, to make sure she was ok. She just didn't want to cause him anymore pain. She didn't know what her battered body looked like, but she knew it was bad. She could feel it.

"Ok." she relented.

"Come on." Castle took her hand and pulled her to her feet, before leading her to his bathroom.

They blinked as the bright lights flashed on. Rick led her over to the counter before turning her to face him. His low gasp told her all she needed to know. It was bad.

"Kate ..." he whispered, voice full of sadness.

She turned to look at herself in the multiple mirrors, to see what he saw. Her stomach twisted as she stared at herself. Bruises had already begun to form, ugly splotches of blue and purple covering her back. Parts of her back had been scraped off due to her repeated contact with the roof. Her ribs were bruised and tender from the cause to his knee to her midsection, and there were fingerprint outlines around her neck, where he had tried to strangle her.

"I'm so sorry Kate." Castle whispered. She turned to face him, seeing his face covered with an expression of self-disgust.

She walked closer so she was standing right in front of him.

"Rick. Hey." she said to draw his attention to her. "It is not your fault. I'm the one who chased him. I refused to listen to you."

"But I should have been there for you." he choked out.

She reached up to cup his face. "You had every right not to be. I treated you like crap, and I'm sorry. You were just trying to protect me. But I'm glad you weren't there. I would never forgive myself if anything had happened to you."

She rested her forehead on his chest, taking comfort in his closeness as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just so glad you're ok. I almost lost you again."

"But you didn't. I'm right here. Here with you." she reassured him.

He kissed her softly, his hands gentle on her back so not to hurt her even further.

"Let's go back to bed."

The two of them headed back into Rick's room, ad snuggled beneath the sheets. Kate moved so her body was cuddled into him. He was delighted at her need to be close to him. This was all he'd ever wanted.

"Goodnight Kate."

"Night Rick. I love you."

He sighed in happiness. "I love you too."

Wrapped in his arms and finally happy, Kate drifted off to sleep. Rick laid awake beside for a while, simply watching her sleep, savouring the perfect moment. He smiled down at the woman in his arms before joining her in a content slumber.


End file.
